Welcome Back
by FuocoAccigliatoDrago
Summary: (Two-Shot) Sequel to 'Civil War'. The war against Canada has ended, and life has gone on as normal. Unfortunately, Kenny is finding that he is beginning to lose precious memories; and fast.
1. Confusing Times

Disclaimer: I do not own South Park, as this world belongs soley to Trey Parker and Matt Stone. I am merely borrowing them for my own spin on Kenny's past. Also, all Christmas music belongs to the Trans-Siberian Orchestra, I just love to honor their wonderful music. I repeat, South Park belongs to Trey Parker and Matt Stone.

* * *

 **Dear journal,**

 _ **It's been awhile, huh?**_

 _ **This is going to sound rather odd, but I'm finding it harder to remember things. Remember when Terrance and Phillip's movie came out? Unfortunately, I**_ don't _ **. I can't remember anything from that point. All I can remember is pain and extreme heat…**_

 _ **Besides the memory loss, Kevin told me that there had been a war. A war against Canada, of all places. The moment that I heard this, I immediately thought of Kyle's mother, and shuddered. Only Sheila Broflovski would be daring enough to go to war against another country!**_

 _ **Wait…**_

 _ **What was that?**_

* * *

 _ **Dear journal,**_

 _ **Okay, I have to get this down. Something really weird happened at school today. There was a new student, a boy by the name of Damien Thorn. I know that this was the first time that we've met, but it felt like we've met before.**_

 _ **But, that's impossible.**_

… _ **isn't it?**_

* * *

 _ **Dear journal,**_

 _ **It's been a few weeks since my last entry. Hey, I can explain! Shortly after Damien came; for some reason, he was only there for a day, the school announced that they were sending a troupe to Brazil. As the names were announced, three in particular caught my attention; stan, Kyle and Cartman.**_

 _ **I'm like "what?"**_

 _ **I know those three very well, and I know for a fact that neither of them had absolutely no talent when it came to music and dance. Then, without warning,**_ my _ **name was called. I was so embarrassed by this, I mean, how? How did they know? After all, the only ones who knew about me singing were my siblings. Now that I think about it, it was probably Karen who told.**_

 _ **Anyway…**_

 _ **We arrived in Brazil, and had just gotten on the bus, when I met**_ her _ **; Kelly. She was really pretty, dark blond hair and green eyes. Somehow, much like my siblings, we were able to connect with one another. And I gotta tell you, things got a little weird after that.**_

 _ **I died.**_

 _ **Yes, you heard me.**_

 _ **I**_ DIED _ **.**_

 _ **You're probably wondering how it happened, right? To be honest, I'm not really sure. All I can remember is a surge of hot agony, then nothing at all. According to Kelly, I had been struck down by lightning. I suppose that I should be thankful that Kelly knew CPR; she was able to revive my heart, after all.**_

 _ **I know that I should be grateful, and I am, really; it's just…oh, never mind. I hope that I'm just imagining things.**_

 _ **I really hope that I'm imagining things.**_

* * *

 _ **Dear journal,**_

 _ **Yes! Winter is finally here! I'm so excited for the upcoming holidays. And I'm not talking about Christmas, either. The winter holidays is the only time of the year where mom and dad don't drink, or use drugs. For once, we can just be a normal family.**_ _ **Oh, I forgot to mention that our grade will be putting on a Christmas pageant. I'm pretty sure that it'll happen right before our Christmas vacation. I'm kind of excited, to be honest. I wonder if I should enter…?**_

 _ **Anyway, I should get to bed. I just wish that this stupid cold would go away.**_


	2. Winter Blues

Disclaimer: Please refer to the previous chapter for the full disclaimer

* * *

 **December 9**

 _"Kenny…"_

The small blonde stirred at the sound of his sister's voice, but that was all that he did. Instead, he snuggled into his pillow, burying himself further into his blankets. Karen, who was in her night clothes, and clutching at her doll; was not amused.

"Kenny," She hissed, stomping a foot. "Wake up!" Karen gave him a violent shove, pleased when he awoke with a pained yelp. Kenny sat up, rubbing his sore arm. Geeze, for being so small, Karen sure was strong.

Eh?

Karen was somewhat pale; well, paler than normal, anyway. She was gripping her doll rather tightly, faint tears were visible upon her cheeks. Eyes softening, Kenny held out his arms, and she hugged him tightly; whimpering softly. As he wrapped his arms around her, Kenny inwardly frowned; knowing what was bothering her.

"Another nightmare?"

Kenny didn't even need to look up to see that Kevin was in his room. The older boy stood in the doorway, watching the duo with weary brown eyes. After awhile, he joined them as Karen pulled back; wiping at her eyes. "Can," She swallowed thickly and tried again. "Can I stay with you?" Kenny was silent, but he ran his fingers through her hair; humming softly. His affectionate gesture was all that she needed. Smiling softly, Kevin turned his head and spotted something on the battered bedside table. Something that hadn't been there before. "Kenny," He said slowly, his voice low, but confused.

"Where did you get that?"

Lifting his head ever so slightly, Kenny's eyes followed his; before raising an eyebrow. There, sitting upon the small table, was a beautiful snow globe. The base was a shimmering crystal with delicate silver vines and tiny ruby roses. A closer inspection revealed, that within the snow globe, was a grand forest and a tiny building was at the heart.

 _ **Where did**_ that _ **come from?**_

Curiosity growing, Kenny reached for it; catching their attention. Karen pulled back as he did so, watching as he gently shook the little globe. Almost immediately, a beautiful melody began to play. Her green eyes widen slightly, recognizing the little tune. It was the same one that Kenny had been humming, only moments before. _Was he really-?_ She wondered with a tilt of the head. Yes, he was! It was very rare for Kenny to sing, so this was a real treat for the two. For Karen, this simply cinched her believe that Kenny was her angel.

 _ **"An angel came down, one night to the Earth,"**_ Kenny whispered, his voice soft and sweet. _**"A mission from God, to find out the worth of everything that His children had done,"**_ He sighed, blue eyes somewhat hazy. _**"Since that winter night, the birth of His son."**_

Without warning, the sweet melody became a booming orchestra. Thankfully, not loud enough to wake their parents. Still a bit shaken, Kevin looked up, only to see that it was now snowing outside. Nothing serious, just a gentle snowfall. Slightly unnerved, Kevin turned his attention back onto Kenny once more.

 _ **"And then a sound filled the night, in the cold winter air,"**_ Kenny breathed, his eyes sparkling. Strangely enough, the haze had vanished from his eyes. _**"And in the midst of his flight, it was holding him there…"**_

Carol stirred slightly; the faint sound of sweet music was beginning to awaken her. _**"And as he looked toward the Earth, for the source of this sound."**_ Now, the soft voice of her youngest son was reaching out through the sleepy haze. _**"On that cold winter night, it was pulling him down…"**_

That did it.

Grumbling loudly, the sleepy redhead slowly sat up; rubbing at her eyes. As she became more aware, Carol realized that the music was coming from Kenny's room. Her eyes turning cold and hard, Carol glared over at her husband; scowling. The brunette was out cold, and drooling into his pillow. _Figures_ , she thought darkly, shaking her head. Still angry over being awoken at such an hour, and stormed off towards her son's room.

Kenny smiled softly as he looked up, meeting Kevin's gaze. _**"To bring something back, this angel was told,"**_ He told a curious and eager Karen. _**"That no one could touch, but angels could hold."**_ Karen tilted her head, wondering what Kenny meant by such odd words. As if hearing something, Kenny looked up and was surprised by what he saw. Kenny's blue eyes met the startled green ones of his mother. He stared at her for a moment, before turning back to his siblings.

 _ **"So on that night,"**_ He continued with a soft smile. _**"When the sky had cleared, among all the stars an angel appeared."**_ Carol was surprised, to say the least. She had no idea that Kenny could sing; he was good. _Really good_ , she mused. The music seemed to wrap around them; as if to sooth their very souls. _**"And then a sound filled the air, in the cold winter night,"**_ Kenny sang softly as Karen leaned into him; yawning. _**"And in the midst of his flight, it was holding him there."**_ The music was beginning to slow down, growing softer.

Yawning, Karen snuggled up to Kenny; her hazy eyes blinking sleepily. _**"And as he looked toward the Earth, for the source of the sound,"**_ Kenny carefully set the snowglobe back down on the table, before curling up against an amused Kevin. _**"On that cold winter night, it was pulling him down…"**_ The music slowly died, the last of the sweet melody drifting through the air. As Kenny started to drift off, he felt Kevin's arms wrapping around him; and he smiled. Watching as her children fell asleep, all curled up with one another; Carol couldn't help but smile. She would let things go tonight, allowing her children a peaceful night.

* * *

 **December 13**

As class ended for the day, Kenny was lost in thought. It had been an odd week, the little blonde decided; a _very_ odd week. First, his mother keeps giving him these weird looks. Then, he finds that his friends; Stan and Kyle, were growing distant with him. Although, it felt like Cartman was getting a bit more needy.

Absentminded, Kenny grabbed his things and shuffled off toward his locker. The poor boy was utterly confused by his friends actions this week. He hadn't done anything to offend the two; at least, Kenny couldn't remember doing so. Could it be that they were distancing themselves over his blackouts? Or were they nervous by the fact that he still had an annoying cough?

As if by some silent command, a familiar burn tore his throat. Dropping his books, Kenny bent over; coughing violently. Tears prickling at his eyes, a frustrated Kenny continued to cough; his body trembling from the painful spasms. Despite his pain, Kenny felt a hand rubbing his back; whispering soothing words. "Kenny," The blonde was taken back when he heard Kyle's soft voice. "You okay, now?" Kenny found that his coughing fit was beginning to subside. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a dirty handkerchief. Kyle was a bit alarmed when Kenny held up the old cloth, and gave a loud, wet cough; before his coughing finally subsided.

Breathing deeply, Kenny straightened himself; before pocketing the now bloodied cloth. "Yeah, I'm fine," Kenny mumbled, answering Kyle's earlier question. With a start, he realized that his words weren't muffled anymore; and inwardly groaned. While worried about Kenny, Kyle was surprised by the sight of Kenny without his hood. Come to think of it, had anyone ever seen Kenny without his hood? "Never took Kenny for a blonde," Stan murmured as he slid up to Kyle; earning a soft curse from the red head.

It was true, though.

Soft golden curls framed a pale, slightly thin face; blue eyes reflecting a deep annoyance. Before anyone could even react, several girls suddenly surrounded Kenny; cooing over the startled blonde. During the commotion, Stan and Kyle had been shoved aside; much to their annoyance. Shaking his head, Stan glared at the crowd of girls. "I'm beginning to see why Kenny kept his face covered," He grumbled. Kyle was scowling as he straightened himself, before turning a dirty look on the crowd of girls. Sadly, Kenny was on his own. The female was a confusing species, and Kyle had no desire to get in the way of a rabid fangirl.

"What do you think you brats are doing?!" Demanded an angry, slightly slurred, male voice. "Get away from my brother!" A furious, yet girlish, voice snarled. Stan turned his head, only to see an older boy and a younger girl, running up to them. Not only did they look familiar, but they were downright pissed. It wasn't until Kyle spoke up, that Stan realized why the two looked so familiar. "That's…Kevin and Karen, right?" Kyle questioned softly, his eyes thoughtful. "Kenny's siblings…?"

Apparently, Kevin and Karen McCormick were of the protective type. Kevin was glaring at the overzealous girls, and Karen actually _slapped_ one. "I suggest that you leave," Kevin growled. _"Now."_ A bit freaked out, the girls complied and ran off. As the girls ran off, Kevin relaxed, before turning to his brother with a frown. "Kenny," He said slowly. "Why is your hood down?" Kenny shifted a bit, as if uneasy by something. Karen tilted her head, her green eyes curious. "You never take your hood off," She pointed out, sounding suspicious. Seeing just how nervous Kenny was, Kyle felt bad and jumped in to defend him.

"It's not his fault!" Kyle protested, catching Kevin's attention. "Yeah," Stan agreed. "His hood fell when he had a coughing fit," Kyle continued as Kevin's brown eyes narrowed. Frowning deeply, Kevin turned to Kenny and held out a hand. Flinching at his brother's look, Kenny reluctantly handed over the handkerchief. Kevin took one look at the bloodied cloth and scowled. "You'll see him on Monday," Kevin told Kyle and Stan through gritted teeth. The two could only watch, confused, as Kevin grabbed Kenny's hand and proceeded to drag the poor boy out. A rather curious, if not worried, Karen followed them.

"What was _that_ all about?"

* * *

 **December 16**

Monday morning rolled around, and students returned for another grueling week. Stan and Kyle were on their way to class, discussing their odd weekend. They did try to visit Kenny, but Kevin had turned them away. After that disappointing failure, Butters came up to the pair, insisting that Cartman wanted to see them. Knowing how stubborn Cartman could be, the two reluctantly followed Butters. Much to Kyle's disgust, Cartman somehow had gotten ahold of a truckload of aborted fetuses.

Ugh.

As they walked into their classroom, a sudden chill went through them. Nervously, they took their seats as their teacher; Ms. Choksondik, came n. Now, Ms. Choksondik was an unusual woman. She was heavyset brunette with large, sagging breasts; and her right eye eerily twitched downwards at times. She was usually seen wearing a red turtleneck, a blue ankle length skirt and simple black heeled shoes.

Ms. Choksondik placed several books on her desk and was about to start today's lessons, when the door opened. To everyone's curiosity, Principal Victoria, Mr. Mackey, Chef and the parents of Stan and Kyle; walked in. Brushing a strand of curly blonde hair from her face, Principal Victoria gave their teacher a grim look. "Diane," She said softly, pushing up her glasses. "May we please speak with the class?" The woman nodded, looking a bit worried about what was so important.

Turning sorrowful eyes on the class, the principal gave a heavy sigh. "Students," She began, her voice low. "I'm afraid that I have terrible news." Their unease growing, Stan and Kyle looked to their parents; only to see the fear and sadness in their eyes.

Not good.

Mr. Mackey then took over. "It's about Kenny McCormick," He said softly, before focusing on a worried Stan and Kyle. "He went to the hospital late last night." The two boys grew pale, their eyes widening slightly. "And well," Mackey swallowed thickly. "He's very sick."

"H-how sick?" Wendy asked, stammering a bit. "Children," Chef said, tiredly. "Kenny has been diagnosed with a terminal muscular disease." Still confused, a frightened and pale Stan frowned. "But, the doctors can make him better!" He insisted, his voice weak. "I mean, that's what they're there for!" Without warning, Mrs. Marsh burst into tears, murmuring her husband's name.

Randy Marsh knelt down, placing a gentle hand on his son's shoulder. "Stan," He said softly, his voice thick with emotion. "Your friend is terminally ill." Seeing that his son still wasn't understanding, the man sighed. "It means that he's going to be with the angels soon." Randy swiped at his eyes, feeling his son stiffening. "You mean, Kenny's going to die?!" Kyle squeaked. His dad placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "He might Kyle," The man said softly. "He might." A sharp pain went through both Stan and Kyle as the ominous words settled in their minds. Everyone jumped when an anguished cry left the pair as the two boys broke down, trembling as they sobbed their grief.

* * *

 **Cartman Residence**

"Eric," His mother called from downstairs. "You have company!" Grumbling softly, Cartman slammed the phone down. Checking the time, Cartman realized that those he knew should still be in class or at work; so he was quite curious as to who had showed up. However, walking downstairs. A sense of dread filled him. That dread only grew when he found Stan and Kyle, as well as Mrs. Broflovski, standing there in the foyer. Stan and Kyle's eyes were red and swollen, and the faint signs of tear tracks could be seen. "What's going on?" Cartman asked, now truly nervous.

"Cartman," Kyle's voice was thick and rough. "Kenny's in the hospital." Cartman paled, his hand reaching up to his mouth in shock. "I-in the hospital?" He whispered, stuttering as Kyle nodded. "They say he might die," Kyle continued as Stan glared at him. This painful admission caused Cartman to turn white. As cruel as he was, he did care for Kenny.

"I'm taking the boys to see him," Mrs. Broflovski said softly. "Would you like to come along, Eric?" She gave a weak nod, looking a bit unsure. "Let me get my coat," He mumbled.

* * *

 **Hells Pass Hospital**

Kevin leaned against his chair, Karen was curled up in his lap. Running his fingers through her hair, he turned his attention to the lone bed within the otherwise empty room. Brown eyes blank, he took in the sight of his brother's unconscious form.

Kenny laid limply on the bed, his blonde curls somewhat thin, and dark bruise-like markings were around his sunken eyes. There were several machines hooked up to his fragile body, and Kevin felt his heart break at the sight. Glancing off to the side, he frowned deeply. Somehow, he wasn't surprised to see that their parents were nowhere in sight. Sighing, he tensed slightly only to relax as the assigned nurse came in. The nurse checked Kenny's vitals, before making sure that he was comfortable. Kevin blinked, a bit surprised at what the nurse did next.

From out of nowhere, the nurse produced a small teddy bear. She carefully place it into the crook of Kenny's right arm. She giggled and Kevin smiled as Kenny unconsciously brought the bear closer. The nurse proceeded with her rounds, and as she headed out; she sent a curious Kevin a wink, and left.

Shaking his head with a smile, Kevin leaned back. Moments later, the door opened again. This time, however; Stan, Kyle and Cartman, came in. Stan was looking at the floor, Kyle looked grim, and Cartman held a wrapped present. Stan abruptly looked up, and turned a sickly color before running out. "Stan!" Kyle cried, shocked by the other boy's action. He shot Kevin an uneasy look before hurrying after Stan. Kevin merely raised an eyebrow, and poor Cartman looked utterly lost.

(...)

"Stan!" Kyle yelled, his shock had quickly given to anger. He finally caught up with the other boy, just outside the hospital. Just as he grabbed Stan by the arm; a gentle snowfall began. "Stan," He growled. "Don't you dare leave!" Wrenching his arm free, Stan turned to Kyle; his brown eyes dark and flashing. "I'm not the one who's leaving!" He snapped, tears falling from his eyes as he shook.

"He is!"

(...)

As Kyle ran after Stan, Cartman and Kevin both froze as a soft groan echoed behind them. The two slowly turned, only to see that Kenny was beginning to stir; as if trying to wake up. He groaned again, but this time, it sounded more pained. After awhile, his hazy eyes opened and he managed to turn his head towards them. Cartman winced slightly when he saw Kenny's face. Kenny looked awful, he decided. Without his traditional hood, Kenny was a decidedly small and thin child with a pale, gaunt face and dirty blonde curls. His once vibrant blue eyes had grown dull and hazy from the pain.

Kenny blinked owlishly, as if surprised by something. "C-Cartman?" He rasped, his voice rough. Cartman flushed, feeling shy all of a sudden. "Yeah," He mumbled. "I, uh, brought you something." Cartman placed the present down on a small table. Seeing that his brother was still very weak, Kevin sighed. "It might be best if you leave," He said quietly as Cartman flinched. Looking back at Kenny, he realized that Kevin was indeed right. Kenny was clearly in no shape to talk, as the little blonde was already drifting off once more. Giving a small nod, Cartman reluctantly left. As he walked out, Cartman felt the hot tears burning at his eyes. Closing the door behind him, he leaned against it; the tears now falling from his brown eyes.

"Cartman?"

Oh.

Cartman looked up, only to see a worried Kyle standing there. "Cartman," Kyle sounded a bit unsure. "Are you crying?" Cartman froze, before swiping at his eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about," He muttered. Kyle's green eyes softened, and he placed a gloved hand on the other boy's shoulder. "I care about him too, Cartman," Kyle said softly. That seemed to cinch it, and Cartman hugged a startled Kyle; sobbing. Kyle simply hugged back, somehow knowing that this was needed.

* * *

As the days slowly passed, Kevin and Karen could only watch as their precious brother grew sicker and sicker. During this time, Kyle found himself growing closer with the dying blonde. Sadly, Stan was nowhere to be found.

* * *

Christmas Eve had finally rolled around; a gentle snowfall accompanying this wonderful holiday. While many were enjoying the festivities, one child was not. Kenny McCormick huffed, turning his head slightly; watching as three nurses (two female and one male) scurry about with bitter blue eyes.

No one was willing to speak of it, but Kenny knew. He could see it within the faces of everyone who would come into see him, he knew. His disease had progressed to the point where there was no longer any treatments; all the hospital staff could do, was delay the inevitable. While his siblings and Kyle would visit him every day, Stan, on the other hand; was completely ignoring him.

After a bland dinner, Kenny could sense that the hospital staff was up to something. Why else would there be nurses in his room? One woman was checking on his vitals, the other had brought in some worn, but still thick winter gear; while the man had brought in a wheelchair. Rather confused, if not embarrassed, Kenny blinked owlishly as he was dressed in the winter clothes. The man carefully picked him up and gently lowered him into the chair, and he was quickly hooked up to a portable oxygen tank as a blanket was placed across his lap.

 _ **What's going on?**_

The man proceeded to wheel Kenny out, but not before hearing the two behind them giggle. His confusion soon gave way to realization as a familiar melody trickled through the hospital.

The Trans-Siberian Orchestra.

To be more specific, the beginning of _The Winter Palace_.

They passed by the few nurses who were on duty, and Kenny saw that they were giving him small, yet encouraging smiles. It wasn't until they were outside that Kenny was treated with a rare, yet pleasant sight. So much so, that Kenny smiled; tears prickling at his blue eyes. Somehow, a grand stage had been set outside the hospital. Several trees lined the stage, and they had been decorated wonderfully; the sparkling lights were simply enchanting. Beautifully wrapped presents nestled under the trees, including a rare toy or two. Behind the orchestra; who you could barely make out, a backdrop had been set up. The backdrop was cleverly designed to resemble a starry sky.

"Kenny!"

Eh?

Slowly turning his head, Kenny was surprised to see that Kyle was hurrying over. And, of course, Kenny's two siblings were right behind him. Karen gently climbed onto Kenny's lap, curling up to the sickly boy. Kyle was grinning as Kevin was smiling softly at the shocked blonde. "I-I don't…" Kenny trailed off, looking utterly lost. "Someone on the staff contacted the _Make a Wish_ foundation," Kevin explained as Kenny turned to him. "In return, the foundation brought you, your favorite band here."

 _ **I'm dreaming…aren't I?**_

"That's right," Kyle agreed. "The Trans-Siberian Orchestra is here to perform, just for _you_." Realization shone with Kenny's eyes, and he turned back to the stage; just in time to see a flaming clock disappearing into the shadows. As the music slowly faded, a thunderous applause erupted from all around.

What the hell - ?!

Jerking back, Kenny was shocked as dozens of people poured into the area. It was as if the entire town had showed up. Not only that, but his fellow students had also come. Well, all but Stan, that is. Truly touched, Kenny relaxed; his smile growing as Kevin guided his chair closer to the stage. "So," Kyle began, easily keeping up with them. "Why do you like this band?" Kenny flushed, suddenly shy. In the background, the melody that was _Christmas Eve/Sarajevo 12/24_ , began to play.

"Well?"

 _ **He better not laugh.**_

Sighing, Kenny looked up. "The stories," He said softly. Kyle raised an eyebrow, clearly not following. Gritting his teeth, Kenny turned back to the stage, and Kyle frowned. The redhead was about to ask what his problem was, when Kevin shook his head. Despite that little hiccup, Kenny did enjoy himself. All night long, delightful songs filled the air. Songs like _First Snow_ , _The Music Box_ , _The Lost Christmas Eve_ , and oh so much more. As midnight neared, Kenny was beginning to feel a bit drowsy. For a moment, his vision blurred, before focusing once more.

Not good.

Fighting back a yawn, Kenny got Kevin's attention and whispered something to him. Thankfully, Kevin understood and was able to get the attention of a band member; and explained what his brother wanted: the chance to sing with them.

And the song of choice…?

 _An Angel Returned_.

Kevin came back over, his worried brown eyes meeting Kenny's blue ones. Karen tilted her head, looking between the two as she got to her feet. She wondered what Kenny had asked of Kevin. "Are you sure about this?" Kevin asked softly. Kenny gave a slight nod, his gaze lingering on the two. "I know that you two would never left me fall," Kenny whispered, earning teary smiles from them.

With great care, Kevin and KAren helped Kenny from the chair; catching the attention of his fellow classmates. As the trio made their way toward the stage, a beautiful melody began to play. When Kenny stepped onto the stage, he could feel a presence around him. A presence that felt warm and loving; and a voice whispered within his mind.

 _/I am with you, my child./_

Determination filling him, Kenny looked up and smiled as he was handed a hands-free microphone. Kevin set it up for his brother, gently hooking the device up to Kenny's right ear. Kenny breathed softly.

 _ **I can do this.**_

And so, he sang.

 _ **"An angel returned,"**_ Kenny began. Despite his condition, Kenny voice rang strong and true. The crowd grew silent, amazed by the little blonde's voice. _**"That night through the sky. But time, it was short."**_

 _ **"He had to decide."**_

Kenny squeezed his siblings hands. His love for them, shining in his blue eyes. There was an odd little smile that tugged at his lips. No one knew that Kenny could sing, and he was good, _very_ good. _**"And so, as he flew back over the land,"**_ Kenny glanced out to the audience, his blue eyes meeting the shocked ones of his classmates. _**"A gift for his Lord, was there in his hands."**_ What happened next, amazed everyone. And not for the first time, Kyle cursed out Stan.

A soft light hovered before the siblings.

Kenny's eyes softened and he smiled.

 _ **"It was the glow of a light."**_ The light pulsed, and both Kevin and Karen felt a sense of peace. _**"It was the heart of a song."**_ The light pulsed, before shimmering as it took on the form of a musical note. _**"It was the tear of a child, where they never belong."**_ Kenny leaned in and gently wiped their tears away.

 _ **"It was the wish of a soul, on an old neon light."**_ Kenny closed his eyes, a single tear falling. _**"And the Lord smiled at him, on that cold winter night…"**_ That was when the orchestra rang out, joining with Kenny's voice as one.

 **Hear as they ring through the night**

 **Kyrie among nations**

 **Kyrie among nations**

 **Kyrie among nations**

 **Hear the bells ring through the night**

Kenny swayed slightly, but thankfully, Kevin kept a firm grip. Kenny gave him a grateful, sleepy smile. In the distance, church bells toned softly. Oddly satisfied, Kenny leaned into the protective grasp of his siblings.

 **Kyrie among nations**

 **Kyrie among nations**

 **Kyrie among nations**

 **Hear as they ring through the night**

 **Listen to the bells as they ring**

 **Listen to the message they bring**

 **Listen to the sound**

 **As they sing as one voice in the night**

 **Hoping that we'll all understand**

 **Every dream we have is in our hands**

 **And for every bell**

 **May they ring all through the night**

 _/It is time, my child./_

 _ **That voice again…**_

Tuning out the music, Kenny struggled to focus on his siblings. As if sensing that something was wrong, the two looked down worriedly at him. "Kenny?" Kevin demanded, looking him over frantically. "What's wrong?" Karen whimpered, her eyes tearing up as she realized that Kenny's breathing had grown harsher. "Please," Kenny begged, his voice was coming out in pained gasps. "Promise me that you'll forgive mom and dad."

"What?!" Kevin yelled.

"Are you crazy?!" Karen yelped.

Kenny winced, but held his head high. "They can't help themselves Kevin," He said tiredly. "You know that." Groaning softly, Kenny shook his head. "And besides," He glanced over to where his parents were; noting their grief.

"I already have."

His energy fading rapidly, Kenny knew that his time was almost up. Kenny smiled tiredly, taking their hands into his. "Remember this," He whispered. "No matter what happens, even if you can't see me, doesn't mean that I'm not there."

"I'll _always_ look after you."

With a soft sigh, Kenny fell limp, his body slumping against theirs. "Kenny…?" Kevin stammered, turning pale as several doctors rushed forward. One checked for Kenny's pulse, before shaking his head. An ominous silence fell before Carol McCormick started wailing.

"Time of death, twelve-o-one; Christmas."

* * *

 **Marsh Residence**

 **RING*RING**

Yawning, an exhausted Stan stumbled into the kitchen, having been awoken by the phone. Funny, who'd be calling at this hour? Grumbling, he picked it up. "Hello?" He growled, and was startled to hear Kyle's voice. "Kyle," Stan gritted his teeth. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

" _Stan…Kenny's dead."_

The phone fell from his hand.

"What…?" Stan whispered.

 _I never got to say good-bye._


End file.
